La Noche de Tinieblas
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Vampiros que nnca, has imaginado. Clanes en medio de una lucha siniestra. Vengaza desde afuera y adentro ¿Los caminos de dos seres se uniran por el bien o mal de ambos? Gracias sis por el nombre
1. Prologo

Los caminos de la vida son caprichosos. Tal vez demasiados podrían decir algunos. Estos caminos son los que cada persona recorre mientras viven. En ellos aprenden cosas útiles e inútiles, conocen personas buenas que los ayudaran en la vida y les dejara una marca de luz, como también conocen personas malas que solo querrán destruirlos dejándoles una huella de oscuridad. Caminan seguros, dan pasos temerosos, siguen derecho, se caen, se levantan, se quedan en el suelo preguntándose si vale la pena continuar. Encuentran rosas, espinas, piedras, charcos de esperanza y sequias de desilusión.

Pero son gracias a esos caminos, que una persona ya sea para ser el mal o para el bien, es formada, forjada por las llamas del destino para ser útil en lo que está destinado a ser. Todo para desempeñar su rol en la obra llamada sociedad, dar su pincelada en el cuadro en lo que muchos llaman vida. Algunos caminos son paralelos entre sí. ¿Cuántas personas caminan uno al lado del otro sin ser consciente del que camina junto a él? ¿Sin ser consciente del dolor y felicidad ajena? No obstante, algunos se entrecruzan de manera tan íntima y compleja que una relación entre ellas, no importa la naturaleza, es inevitable.

¿Qué pasara con esos caminos, tan distintos entre si? ¿Dos caminos llenos de sangre y lágrimas podrán encontrar la felicidad o están destinados a arrasarse entre ellos? ¿Qué será de aquellos que no soportaran que el control de destinos tan gloriosos se les escape de sus manos?

**Prologo**

**(Francia- 1416) **

Se inclino por última vez para recoger los restos de heno que quedaron libres de su purga en el suelo. Usando la última redoma de su fuerza, llevo el asador con la carga hasta el montón que ocupaba calladamente en una esquina del establo. Al final su última tarea del día, se apoyo contra una de las vigas que sostenían el precario techo para normalizar su respiración y restaurar fuerzas. Buscando un trapo con los ojos, paso su mirada para asegurarse que los caballos estuvieran tranquilos y tuvieran todo lo necesario para pasar la noche.

Estos estaban calmados, mirándola con una intensidad que casi se podía leer la gratitud de sus cuidados en los ojos de los animales. Al ser una de las pocas, por no decir única, que se encargaba de sus necesidades, tenían una conexión con la joven que se encontraba ahora sentada en el piso. Sabían que antes de irse, les obsequiaría una última cepillada y alguna zanahoria.

La chica tomo un lugar en el suelo para asearse un poco antes de volver a la casa principal. Como no encontró nada decente con que limpiarse, usaba la tela de la falda de su vestido verde musgo, sabiendo que de igual manera se debería cambiar para la cena con su familia. Se desato su larga cabellera castaña de la trenza apretada y dejo que se meciera con libertad por el aire, antes de caer como cascada entre su cuerpo. La tela, eliminaba los restos de mugre y sudor que cubrían su delicada piel blanca.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios rojos para después levantarse con algo de dificultad, debido aun a su marcado cansancio. No era la tarea del heno lo que mermo sus reservorio de energías, sino el numero de tareas que le toco llevar a cabo esa tarde. Tareas como labrar el campo, recoger las frutas y verduras de su huerto, dar de comer a los animales y limpiar distintas zonas del caserón que era su hogar.

A pesar de ser de una familia acomodada, debido a una extraña enfermedad la mano de obra y servil estaba bastante escasa y tocaba a algunos miembros de la familia cumplir con la tarea para mantener el ritmo de vida a la que estaban acostumbrados. Esos miembros eran por supuesto, su padre, su hermano mayor y ella. Nadie esperaba que su madre dejara su rutina social para trabajar en cosas tan frugales como labores campestres. Sin mencionar que no aportaría ninguna ayuda en concreto por lo que simplemente lo dejaban pasar. Hablar de su hermana mayor era casi lo mismo. Además, tampoco hacía falta recordar el discurso histérico que su madre había dado cuando la idea apareció el aire.

_- ¡Isabela, es muy delicada para cumplir con esas tareas insignificantes! ¡Sin mencionar que es el futuro de la familia, ya que su casamiento traerá más beneficios a la familia y no podemos dejar caer su reputación, degradándola a una simple esclava!_

Habían sido las palabras de la mujer con porte de reina al defender a su hija mayor, recordándoles por milésima vez que la chica en cuestión era la joya de la familia y que no había que escatimar en su protección. Las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas, debido a la palidez de su hermana y el color rubio de sus cabellos (herencia materna) le daba cierto aire enfermizo. Todo realzado con una actitud lánguida y pasiva que su madre había inculcado en ella, perfectamente segura de que era lo mejor para señorita de clase.

-_Creo que es mejor dejar que Madeleine se ocupe de ayudarte. Ya sabes cómo es, es más fuerte y casi raya lo salvaje. Todo por esa costumbre que tiene de andar por los bosques con su hermano. Nunca tendrá un buen futuro, seguro que lo más que podrá aspirar será a ser la amante de un duque._

Madeleine, llamada comúnmente May, podía notar el rencor de su madre cada vez que se dirigía a ella y esa ira mal disimulada detrás de esos ojos, tan azules como los de ella. Con sus dieciséis años, ya no le importaba no contar con el amor materno debido a que tenía en su reemplazo el amor de su padre, hermano y demás familiares, entre los que tampoco se podía contar a su hermana mayor. Con una madurez muy adelantada, May podía entender por qué.

Isabela podía ser considerada hermosa de acuerdo a los estándares básicos de belleza de la sociedad en la que vivían. Pero su actitud postrada sumada a un cuerpo que se destacaba mas por su esbeltez y porte que por curvas, incentivaba una actitud de protección más que de amor o pasión en sus pretendientes. Sin mencionar que era una persona bastante aburrida y superficial, debido a que no sacaba proyecto a las clases impartidas por los tutores, convencida que con solo su belleza podría salir adelante.

Muy por el contrario de May, que succionaba los conocimientos como esponja decidida a no ser más que un rostro bonito. Era más baja que su hermana y quizás con un rostro más infantil pero su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado que el de Isabela. Con su cabellera castaña (herencia paterna), un cuerpo de ensueño y una personalidad ingeniosa y graciosa era una de las estrellas de las cenas de sus padres, a rabia de su madre y hermana.

Sin embargo, no tenia pretendientes, debido a la baja dote que daba su familia por ella en comparación a la fortuna que daban por su hermana. En las pocas noches que pensaba en su futuro, se convencía que a menos de que encontrara a alguien que mirara por encima del dinero (cosa que ella no creía que pasara) terminaría de amante de alguien, tal como su madre no se cansaba de predecir.

Como aun no estaba en edad casamentera, decidió que disfrutaría de su vida hasta que las leyes de esa sociedad le cayeran encima y pasara a ser la propiedad de un hombre ya sea con el titulo de marido o amante. Levantándose de donde estaba sentada, sacudió su vestido de sirvienta del polvo y las briznas de heno que pudo habérsele pegado. Su vestido verde musgo encima de una camisola blanca, era uno de los muchos intentos de su madre para minar la atención que la muchedumbre masculina le daba sin saber que aumentaba su aureola de amazona salvaje que no se podía comparar a los elegantes vestidos de matrona que usaba su hermana.

Riéndose de lo ingenua que era su madre, procedió a darles su esperada cepillada a los caballos tarareando una canción. Amaba los caballos, por lo que no le molestaba encargue de ellos en lo más mínimo. Casi todas las tardes, ensillaba su caballo favorito llamado Fox y acompañaba a su hermano en la cacería. No era ni remotamente buena en ello, pero le gustaba esos momentos de libertad lejos de su asfixiante hogar para reír como una más. Sin mencionar que adoraba a su hermano mayor, Máxime.

Dejo con pena a los caballos, preguntándose porque las personas no son tan fáciles de tratar como los animales pero se encogió de hombros ante los misterios de la vida. Guardo las herramientas de trabajo, limpio todo lo más que pudo y se volvió a limpiar ella misma para intentar reducir al mínimo los gritos que le daría su madre solo por el placer de darlos.

Abandono la caballeriza, preguntándose cuando había oscurecido sin haberse dado cuenta. Se interno en la noche, su blanca y fina silueta perdió sus contornos dándole una apariencia fantasmal, realzada por un viento leve que mecía su cabello suelto. Camino con parsomia, la distancia hacia su casa, pensando que solo el hambre la conduciría a la cena, en vista que no podría robar comida de la cocina. Sus ojos azules miraron con placer a la noche, deteniéndose en los animales propios de la hora y deleitándose con el sonido que solo la noche puede llegar a regalar.

Detuvo su paso, admirando la luna llena que iluminaba tenuemente la oscuridad. Desde chica se quedaba hasta tarde mirándola, con los pensamientos llenos de los cuentos que su nodriza le contaba donde ese astro nocturno era símbolo de amor y esperanza. May amaba los cuentos y leyendas locales por lo que disfrutaba de un buen relato como si fuera el beso de un amante. Ya resignada a que esa noche no podría hacerlo, continuo con su camino, tirada además por su hambriento estomago.

Sin prestar atención a un leve tinte rojo que comenzaba a llenar la blancura de la luna.

Tan pronto vislumbro con claridad los límites del edificio al que llamaba casa, un presentimiento golpeo su corazón con tanta fuerza que la dejo sin respiración. Asustada, volteo a mirar a su alrededor sin encontrar nada que justificara su miedo por lo que se tranquilizo un poco y apuro el paso para resguardarse en la seguridad de los muros de piedra. Cada paso que la acercaba a su casa, hizo que el presentimiento crecería, dándole tintes cada más oscuros.

Llegando a la puerta, supo sin entrar que algo andaba mal. Su casa estaba oscura y sin ningún sonido. Olvidando el sentido común que la imperaba a que huyera, entro en el lugar queriendo confirmar la salud de su familia. Recorrió con cautela los oscuros pasillos, buscando una señal de vida o de peligro. Guiándose por su conocimiento y el tacto en las paredes, llego al comedor donde para alivio pudo ver una leve luz de velas que mostraba a su familia sentada en la mesa de roble.

Quiso llamarles para aliviar su corazón, pero su mutismo e indiferencia ante la comida la puso sobre alerta y avanzo con cuidado hasta ellos. Al llegar a la silla de su madre, la toco con cuidado pero no dio señales de vida sino más bien que se desplomo sobre la mesa. Asustada, la toco un poco más fuerte, llegándole a sacudirla pero una sustancia pastosa lleno le la mano. A la luz pudo ver que era sangre.

Toda su familia presentaba muestras de haber sido desangrada hasta la muerte por lo que estaba viendo una colección de cadáveres. Horrorizada, no pudo ni escapar, solo mirar el macabro espectáculo que el verdugo de su familia había montado al ponerlos en esa situación.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso?- repetía como un mantra, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y mojaban sus mejillas- ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Yo- respondió una voz proveniente de las sombras. Estaba calmada para ser la voz que confesaba a haber cometido un asesinato.

May miro con asombro la silueta del hombre, desdibujarse de la oscuridad para adquirir forma real. Era alto, de ojos verdes al igual que su pelo. Su piel era de un blanco, rayando lo enfermizo. No sabía que ropa usaba porque una enorme capa negra cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy alguien que sabe que tu belleza se debe preservar por toda la eternidad.

**(Osaka- Japón 1995) **

El parque de esa zona de la cuidad estaba a mas de rebosar de gente que conformaban entre ellos distintas familias que se disponían a compartir el fin de semana entre ellas. Los niños corrían felices por los juegos como las almas inocentes que eran, mientras que los padres se dividían los quehaceres para preparar la comida porque el mediodía estaba en su cenit y todos estaban hambrientos.

En una zona cubierta por arboles, por lo que las sombras inundaban todo el lugar, una peculiar familia de tres personas preparaban su alimento. Una era una mujer joven pero con rasgos ya maduros preparaba unos emparedados y distribuía algo de jugo en un vaso. Cercano a ella, estaba un hombre algo más joven pero de todas maneras en edad adulta, con los mismos cabellos pelirrojos que la mujer pero de distinto color de ojos. Este miraba a la mujer con algo de hambre mal disimulada.

-¡Satoshi!- grito cuando termino con su labor de ordenar la comida- ¡La comida esta lista!

De entre las sombras salió un pequeño niño. Recién cuando comenzó a moverse se pudo separar de las sombras porque su ropa de color negro, le cubría cada centímetro de piel, dejando al descubierto solo su rostro y un poco de la punta de sus dedos. Su cabello negro, también estaba tapado con una gorra.

Se movió hacia donde estaban los dos chicos pero sus movimientos eran algo torpes. En ellos se notaba un gran cansancio y sus inseguros pasos detonaban una fuerte debilidad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los adultos hizo nada por ayudarlo, conociendo el carácter independiente del niño. Su cuerpo infantil, albergaba una fuerte personalidad y madurez impropia de su edad.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – le pregunto con disimulo, pasándole su vaso y dándole un emparado cuando se sentó.

-Como siempre, a esta hora siempre me arde la piel y tengo mucho sueño- respondió soltando por un momento su comida y refregándose las manos en los ojos- Además de que mis ojos recienten la luz del sol.

-Deberías usar tus gafas tintadas- le indico mientras regañaba con su mirada a su hermano menor que estaba por agotar la bandeja de comida sin consideración a los demás- Eso ayuda mucho.

-Odio usarlas, me veo idiota- replico pero igual se las puso. En vez de comer, se quedo mirando el horizonte donde muchos niños jugaban despreocupadamente- Madre, ¿Por qué no soy igual que lo demás niños?

-Es por tu enfermedad, ya lo sabes. En eso eres igual que tu padre- le sonrió para alejarlo de pensamientos funestos- ¿Por qué no mejor comes algo?

-¿La carne esta medio a cocer? ¿El pan es de trigo natural? ¿Sazonado con aceite?- al ver que la mujer asentía, mordió tentativamente pero al ver que todo esta bien, siguió comiéndolo hasta acabarlo completamente. Después miro su vaso- ¿Eso es…?

-Sí, tibia como te gusta- le dijo su madre. El hermano de ella, hizo un gesto de asco pero siguió comiendo y bebiendo.

-Desearía no tener que tomarla- pero aun así llevo a sus labios el vaso que contenía el misterioso líquido. Su madre sonrió con pena, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes pero ella no elegía la vida.

-Sabes que te hace bien- le respondió levantándose para ir a tirar los restos a un basurero cercano pero que salía de la zona de sombras- Quédate aquí, ya vengo.

Lo siguiente, años después, Satoshi lo describiría como una película en cámara lenta.

A los pocos segundos que su madre salió de la zona de sombras, un estallido sonó en el aire, mezclándose con los gritos de susto que automáticamente comenzaron a sonar. La mujer quedo estática unos segundos hasta que su pecho estallo visiblemente, destrozando tela y carne por igual para caer al piso. La tierra marrón comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

El niño escupió con fuerza el líquido rojo que estaba tomando para levantarse en una fracción de segundo para ir corriendo a donde estaba su madre. Al salir de las sombras, la poca piel que tenia al descubierto comenzó a arder al punto que salía algo de vapor y miles de ronchas llenaron su piel.

Pero eso no le podía importar menos.

-¡Mama!- gritaba sin consuelo.

Pero no importaba, su madre había muerto y el estaba solo.


	2. El camino de las sombras

**Capitulo 1: El camino de las sombras.**

**(Tokio- Japón; 2010)**

-¡Qué bonitos vestidos!-exclama una adolescente común, junto a su amiga mientras miraban la vitrina de una tienda de roja estilo oriental, muy lujosa- ¡Desearía que mi padre me diera más dinero para poder comprarme uno de esos!

-Mi madre prometió comprarme uno si me saco buenas notas este trimestre- le conto su amiga, muy ilusionada ante la idea de poder poseer una de esas piezas de tela artísticas- Pero supongo que deben ser muy altas para conseguir uno de esos. ¡Esta es una de las tiendas más exclusivas de la cuidad!

-Pero debo decir que su precio lo vale- replico la primera chica, señalando uno de los modelos más lindos que estaba en exposición- ¡Sus diseños son perfectos y realzan la belleza tanto masculina como femenina!

-Mi sueño es que Takeru me vea con uno de esos vestidos, por eso debo estudiar mucho para conseguirlo- conto algo sonrojada y nerviosa la segunda, ocultando parcialmente su rostro con su cabello- ¡Con uno de esos seguro que su amor será solo mío!

-Creo que tienes razón pero espero que no solo sea por tu cuerpo- le recomendó su amiga- Mira que los chicos solo quieren solo una cosa estos días, por lo que espero que seas prudente.

-Lo sé muy bien pero tranquila, no se lo entregare a cualquiera- dijo la otra con una sonrisa a su amiga al ver la preocupación de ella- Seré una zorra pero una elegante. Ahora andando que debo ganarme mi vestido.

-Si tú lo dices- le contesto la chica, mientras las dos comenzaban a alejarse de la exclusiva tienda, riéndose y planeando cosas para el resto de la tarde.

Un paseo normal, una tarde normal, un día normal. Viendo los edificios que rodean la tienda de vestidos, con calles llenas de personas que viven sus vidas como personas normales en una sociedad estándar con normas básicas de convivencia comunes a las que todos están sujetos y cumplen con agrado, disgusto o indiferencia pero siempre cumpliéndolas en beneficio del todo.

Las cosas son claras para ellas, las reglas están a la vista y son fáciles de cumplir. Nada sobresale, nada se destaca. La monotonía es la norma de la vida pero son felices de esa manera. La rutina no los incomoda, más bien le da un aire de seguridad y más que nada de control, sobre ellos mismos, su ambiente y su camino a seguir.

Pero la sensación de control solo es una ilusión. Nada es tan simple como parece y no importa si uno se esconde dentro de una familia feliz, bajo una enorme cuenta bancaria o detrás del amante de turno al que le entrega el cuerpo, al final de todo nadie controla por completo su destino.

Tal vez por eso la ilusión es tan necesaria ya que esa es una verdad de la que nadie se puede escapar.

Bajo cada sociedad normal, hay una sociedad oculta entre las sombras de los edificios, en los rincones de los bares, entre las paredes de un callejón. Como hay luz, hay sombras, por risas, hay lagrimas, por promesas cumplidas, las hay rotas. Por bien, existe el mal, por existir el blanco, podemos ver el negro.

Toda cuidad de rica exuberante, con edificios cada más lujoso que el anterior, con brillantes personas, de miradas de anhelo y amor, tiene en su perfección, una mancha de oscuridad en forma de una sociedad más baja, más necesitada y desesperada por eso quizás más vil, más cruel y más despiadada e infinitamente más compleja.

Llena de grises, de confianza rotas cual espejo mal reparado, de pecados duros de confesar y escalones que son más difíciles de alcanzar que una sociedad normal. Nada ni mucho menos nadie es lo que parece, la seguridad está en el secreto, en el camuflaje y muchas veces en la obediencia momentánea.

Si decides entrar en esa sociedad, ten cuidado, probablemente no habrá vuelta atrás.

Las personas, caminaban normalmente en la zona comercial de la cuidad. Aprovechaban los últimos rayos del día para terminar con las últimas compras, de alimento, ropa y demás utilidades para terminar el día con una agradable cena, antes de un merecido y reparador sueño.

Por supuesto, el escaparate de la tienda de vestidos no perdía en ningún momento gente que la viera y apreciaba sus hermosos diseños. La tienda en sí, era digna de mirar. Era de piedra blanca y luminosa. Tenía dos vidrieras enormes, divididas por sexo y edad donde los maniquíes exhibían los distintos modelos de vestidos en el estilo chino. Por dentro, las paredes también eran de color blanco y la iluminación era mucha. Los cambiadores estaban al fondo y había más modelos colgados. Las dos dependientes usaban unos kimonos de color liso.

Cada centímetro cubico del lugar destilaba elegancia y exquisitez por lo que solo más distinguidos clientes se atrevían a entrar para conseguir uno de los diseños exclusivos de la tienda. La dueña era la diseñadora de los mismos y tenía una sucursal en distintos países del mundo. Era reconocida por su buen gusto como así también por su excentricidad de no aparecer mucho en público.

El fin del día, también llegaba a ese lugar por lo que las últimas ventas se realizaban. Clientas salían del local con las bolsas con el logotipo de la tienda, muy ilusionadas en usar esas ropas en distintos eventos y causar la sensación siendo el centro de atención al menos por una noche. Las personas dejan a atrás el local y a las dependientes terminando de ordenar las cosas, sin percatarse de la mirada de desdén con las que la miraba una de las empleadas, la de un largo pelo color naranja.

Era alta, de piel muy pálida, resaltado por el vestido de estilo chino de color rojo que se entallaba a su perfecto cuerpo torneado. Su pelo largo y de color naranja, estaba suelto con una peonia de color dorado a cado lado. Camino con elegancia y sensibilidad hasta la puerta para cambiar el cartel de abierto a cerrado. Se quedo a ahí mirando, a las ultimas personas que aun se veían por la calle.

-Maldito ganado- susurro con odio, mientras sus ojos aguamarina, adquirían un leve resplandor violeta.

-¿Celosa de ellos Kasumi?- le pregunto una delicada voz a su espalda. La que se llamaba Kasumi no se dio la vuelta en seguida, sino que siguió mirando con nostalgia la noche que se dibujaba detrás de la puerta de vidrio hasta que sintió como unos níveos brazos rodeaban su cuello y dejaban un beso en la piel desnuda.

Kasumi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban directamente y peligrosamente cerca, invadiendo claramente el espacio personal. El rostro de piel blanca tan pálida como la suya, estaba enmarcado por el pelo azul de la chica adornado con las mismas peonias que ella tenía en el pelo.

-Nunca tendría envidia de sacos de sangre como esos, Hikari- le respondió, besando la pálida mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, para dejarla y caminar hasta una fuente que estaba en el medio del salón, como una bella pieza decorativa. La chica se sentó en el borde y paso sus manos por la superficie del agua.

-Eres tan cambiante- suspiro Hikari, mirándola con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con la misma sensualidad innata de su compañera de trabajo, solo que más acentuada por el bamboleo más marcado de sus caderas generosas. Era levemente más baja que Kasumi pero su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, cubierto por el mismo estilo de kimono solo que blanco, y un largo tajo en una pierna.

- No se merecen el mundo que tienen, solo son parásitos- siguió diciendo la otra chica, mientras elevaba su mano de la superficie y el agua comenzó a elevarse también y moverse de acuerdo a los movimientos de su mano.- Solo le hacen más al mal al mundo, lo dañan y lo enferman.

-Tranquila, amor mío, tranquila- le dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello con una de sus manos, en la otra apareció un pequeño remolino en su mano que luego fue aplastado con brutalidad por sus dedos- ¡Tendremos nuestra venganza, pronto!

Kasumi se recostó contra el cuerpo suave y frio de su compañera, disfrutando de su compañía por un tiempo mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar y la noche llegaba finalmente. De pronto, las dos sintieron un escalofrío muy marcado en la base de la nuca. Debido a ese oscuro presentimiento, levantaron las faldas de sus vestidos, exponiendo unos atrevidos ligueros de seda negra pero que escondían unas mortíferas dagas que dudaron en empuñar.

-Escuchándote hablar así, cualquiera diría que eres la fundadora de Greenpeace- dijo un hombre moreno de impresionante cuerpo, cubierto por una gabardina de color marrón oscuro, seguido por un hombre algo más bajo de cabello pelirrojo , vestido con una gabardina de color violeta.

-No me extraña que seas igual de insensible que una roca, Takeshi- respondió Kasumi, bajando la daga para seguir jugando con el agua. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro sujeto- Gusto en verte, Shigeru.

Hikari camino hacia los con una lentitud más que calculada, resaltando el contoneo de su cadera como parecía ser su costumbre. Shigeru, no dio muestras de que le llamara la atención pero Takeshi le dio una mirada cargada de lascivia. Sin muestras de decoro se relamió los labios, ante el bocado de carne fresca que tenía enfrente. La joven, no se acobardo por la mirada, más bien la excito, por lo que se lanzo a besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Siempre tan guapo corazón- le respondió aun colgada a él. No le respondió sino que la beso más agresivamente y con mucha más pasión. La apretó fuertemente contra si y no dudo en que sus manos recorrieran el pecaminoso cuerpo de la chica.

-Ese si un beso digno de tus labios, mi bella dama- respondió al fin, soltándola. Se complació en ver esos ojos azules empañados de deseo y brillando levemente. Tal vez después de la reunión, podría tratar con ella, asuntos mucho más placenteros.

-También es un gusto verte, bombón- saludo Hikari al otro, también con un beso en los labios pero ni de lejos tan erótico como el que había tenido lugar segundos atrás. Shigeru asintió y camino hasta un perchero para colgar su gabardina, revelando un atuendo chino de seda violeta.

-Bella como siempre, Hikari- le murmuro a la chica, algo sonrojado. Cosa que encanto a la mencionada por lo que regalo una sonrisa muy coqueta. Takeshi imito a su amigo, revelando un atuendo igual que el de su compañero pero de un color terroso.

-Supongo que debemos atender los asuntos que nos hacen reunirnos- dijo Kasumi, sin mirar a nadie y jugando con el agua de la fuente.

-Supones bien, amor mío- respondió Hikari, haciéndole señas a los dos hombres para que la siguieran hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo de la estancia- Por aquí, caballeros.

Los dos la siguen al igual que Kasumi, traspasando la puerta. El interior revela una larga escalera que continúa hacia abajo siendo tragada por la oscuridad. Todos comienzan a bajar por ella sin ningún asomo de temor, pero a medida que se internar en las tinieblas que traga sin piedad sus siluetas, un destello violeta es todo lo que se puede ver.

El túnel descendente que contiene la escalera era largo, húmedo y hosco. No había nada que iluminara los escalones pero aun asi ninguno vacilaba ni se caía. En el silencio de la oscuridad del estrecho sendero solo la respiración y los pasos resonantes contra la madera eran escuchados.

Por fin la bajada llego a su fin para encontrarse en una enorme cámara de piedra escavada, pero tan oscura como el pasaje que la precedía por lo que ningún detalle de esta era apreciable a simple vista. Solo los sonidos llenaban el lugar, reemplazando a las imágenes en el cerebro de sus visitantes.

-Shigeru, si eres tan amable- solicito con educación Kasumi a su compañero que estaba al lado suyo.

Este asintió y chasqueo los dedos. En un segundo, la sala se ilumino bajo el destello de miles de velas que estaban desperdigadas estratégicamente en toda la amplia sala. Revelando un antiguo comedor victoriano, con mesas y sillas de delicados grabados, cubiertas por un fino mantel de lino. Rodeado de mesados muebles con adornos antiguos e incluso botellas de licor añejo. En el fondo de la estancia, estaba el retrato pintado al oleo de una figura con una capucha blanca.

Los cuatro se arrodillaron ante este retrato para exclamar ceremoniosamente

-La lealtad del clan Aqua es suya- dijo Kasumi, haciendo brotar del suelo una pequeña esfera de agua.

-El clan Ventus la honra de igual manera- dijo Hikari, haciendo aparecer de nuevo el remolino en sus manos blancas.

-El clan Terra besara por siempre sus manos- dijo Takeshi, haciendo levitar una roca cercana.

-Para el clan Magma, es la llama que enciende sus corazones-dijo Shigeru haciendo aparecer una delicada llama entre sus dedos.

Después de acabar el ritual obligatorio para una reunión de clanes, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la mesa para ocupar unas sillas y comenzar. Pero antes, se sirvieron un poco de las bebidas que estaban dispuestas en el mueble del bar. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron enfrentados, la luz de las flamas revelo el ligero cambio que habían sufrido.

Sus rasgos sobresalientes hubieran sido fácilmente reconocibles para cualquier amante de la cultura gotica o fiel fan de la ciencia ficción. Esos colmillos, de distintos largos, que sobresalían de sus labios. Los ojos violetas que brillaban como una luz de neon, sumado a otras características que ahora resultaban obvias. Su palidez, su belleza inhumana, sus además silenciosos y aristocráticos. Todo llevaba a una sola conclusión.

Vampiros.

Toda sociedad perfecta, tiene bajo sus raíces una sociedad más oscura y secreta. Pero definitivamente humana.

¿Es posible entonces que bajo los cimientos de una sociedad enteramente humana, haya aun una más oscura y compleja de seres que muchos consideran nacidos de la imaginación? La lógica, nos dirá que no, el sentido común rechazaría toda posibilidad y los conocimientos lo desmentirían. Sin embargo la prueba de nuestros ojos, respondería de manera afirmativa y absoluta.

-El jefe de mi clan manda saludos y reitera su lealtad a la fraternidad de los demás clanes- saludo Kasumi, hablando de manera protocolar e invocando el saludo arcaico de su sociedad.

Siendo más perdurables que los humanos, esta sociedad secreta tiene más costumbres y reglas que las de una humana convencional. Solo que las reglas son más estrictas y los castigos más severos ante la desobediencia por lo que una conducta protocolar básica era un requisito indispensable entre miembros de una misma especie.

-Creo que es hora de hablar de manera directa y concreta- dijo Hikari, una vez realizados los ritos burocráticos- Esta reunión, es para intercambiar cierta información para poder confirmar o acallar ciertos rumores que han estado corriendo entre nosotros.

-Por parte de nuestro clan, al principio creímos que era meramente una broma-conto Shigeru, abriendo una carpeta que tenía en las manos- Pero después de investigar, tuvimos que reconocer que era verdadera.

-Por nuestra parte, no tenemos una prueba directa de la veracidad de los rumores pero hemos escuchado muchas cosas que pueden llegar a confirmarlas- expuso Takeshi, también revisando una carpeta e intercambiándola con Kasumi por otra.

-Nosotros estamos en las mismas situaciones- revelo Kasumi, también examinando las pruebas dadas por sus compañeros.

-En cambio nosotros tenemos la prueba definitiva que confirma todo- dijo ahora Hikari, poniéndose de pie para dar mas énfasis a las noticias que estaba por revelar- Mi señor Shinji, fue contactado y visitado por el líder de ellos en persona.

-¿¡Que!- exclamaron los cuatro, levantándose y mirando a la chica con la incredulidad escrita en sus ojos.

-Lo que escucharon- respondió ella, sentándose de nuevo e invitando a que los demás lo hagan, cosa que hicieron- Los rumores son ciertos, existe un nuevo clan.

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Takeshi, pasándose una mano por su cabello, reflexionando- Esto va a complicar el panorama, irremediablemente.

-Nunca crei darte la razón en algo- replico Kasumi preocupada- ¿Tu señor pudo confirmar los rumores sobre su habilidad?

-Por desgracia, si- respondió y por lo que pareciera eso preocupo aun más a los emisarios- Son controladores de las sombras.

-¿Cómo es su control sobre el elemento? ¿Funciona de la misma manera que el nuestro?- pregunto Kasumi interesada, los demás estaban atentos a la respuesta- ¿Tu señor pudo conocer los detalles?

-Por desgracia, no- respondió Hikari, afligida- Mi señor tuvo esa intención pero ese nuevo clan son muy escurridizos. Sabemos que su control es igual que al de nosotros pera nada más.

-No estamos tratando con neófitos sino con seres de siglos de experiencia al igual que nosotros- comento Takeshi, muy pensativo.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tenemos que descubrir sus intenciones y pararlos! ¡Un clan entero no se puede revelar y esperar que sus intenciones sean honestas!-exclamo muy excitado Shigeru.

-Por desgracia, solo conocemos el nombre de su líder- acoto con tristeza Hikari.

-¿Cuál es?

-Shuu, mejor conocido como Drew.

**(Algún lugar del mundo)**

-Te traje los informes que me pediste-respondió una chica, cubierta por una capucha negra mirando al hombre enfrente suyo, cercano a la chimenea.

-En esta oración tuya te faltan palabras importantes- replico el sin mirarla, con sus ojos fijos en las flamas.

La chica solo se acerco y puso los informes en la mesa cercana y se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el chico la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, sin contenerse en la fuerza empleada. Quería dañarla para que su rostro reflejara el dolor que sentía, quería que cambiara esa mascara de indiferencia que mostraba con él.

-Si quiere que le muestre mi sumisión hay mejores formas de pedirlo- replico ella, sin que ningún sentimiento se asomara en su voz- Si quiere satisfacer sus necesidades conmigo, hágalo pero si no tengo mejores cosas que hacer, mi señor.

Él la soltó contrariado de no haber cumplido, una vez, con su cometido. Tal vez durante su entrenamiento, la había adiestrado muy bien y ahora el también debía sufrir con las consecuencias. Ella se quedo, ahí quieta, mirándolo sin mirarlo, esperando nuevas instrucciones.

-Debo seguir con las visitas de cortesía, para ganarme la confianza del consejo-le explico, dándose la vuelta y mirando la carpeta que la chica había dejado- Me acompañaras esta vez.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor- le dijo dándose la vuelta, pero antes de salir le dedico unas palabras- Algún día, pagaras por tus crímenes. Si me pides ayuda, con gusto te diré que no.

Dicho eso, salió de la sala.

-Puede ser- se sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos- Pero no será hasta que me convierta en la maldad misma del mundo.

(**Tokio, Japón- Sede del clan Magma**)

El edificio estaba ubicado, al igual que el resto de los clanes, en una de las zonas más ricas de la cuidad, camuflado como si fuera una mansión de una importante familia extranjera. La construcción que albergaba a los miembros, era impresionante. Una alta reja negra, rodeaba uno de los jardines más hermosos que uno tendría el gusto de ver.

Entre los árboles, se podían ver como antorchas guiaban los distintos caminos por los que se podía transitar. El camino central, llevaba a la mansión. Esta, estaba construida en un estilo japonés tradicional, pintada en tonos violeta claro. Por dentro, las alas estaban distribuidas de acuerdo a los rangos, siendo la parte principal el lugar de descanso del líder y sus más allegados.

Muchos estaban cumpliendo encargos o haciendo su vida normal por lo que en ese momento la residencia estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo unos pocos, más rezagados o sin interés en la vida fuera de esas paredes, estaba presente.

En un momento, el timbre de la casa sonó. Uno de los que estaban descansando por ahí fue a atender. La sorpresa que recibió al ver quién era el que llamaba fue grande.

-Soy Drew, el líder del clan Darkness y vengo a hablar con su líder.

La conmoción que genero esas sencillas palabras fue sin precedentes. En vista que el líder no estaba presente, por asuntos del concilio, el miembro con más rango de entre ellos, salió a recibirlo. En ese caso fue Kenji, uno de los miembros del círculo interno del líder.

Cuando escucho de los rumores del nuevo clan, y más aun al saber qué tipo de elementos controlaban la imaginación de Kenji se había disparado, creando una ilusión de cómo debería ser los que estaban incluido en ese clan y especialmente como debería ser el líder que tantas intrigas e incluso temor estaba desperdigando por la comunidad vampírica.

Pero todo quedo atrás al verlo realmente. Ni en sus mejores sueños o peores pesadillas llego a concebir que el líder que tanto temía en su fuero interno fuera este jovencito de pelo verde con mirada astuta que no le llegaba ni al hombro. Sus ojos también eran verdes pero con el leve resplandor de ojos violetas que tenían todos los vampiros. Tenía un conjunto chino como todos acostumbraban solo que negro con bordes lavandas.

Pasado el análisis del líder, siguió el de su acompañante y ya no pudo sacar sus ojos de ella. Una túnica negra que ocultaba un vestido del mismo estilo que su maestro solo que con los colores invertidos, que delineaba un perfectamente el desarrollado cuerpo de la chica. Piel blanca, cabello castaño largo adornado con unas flores negras y ojos azules.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy Kenji el tercer lugarteniente y en ausencia de mi señor seré su anfitrión esta noche- se presento con unos modales impecables y una cortes reverencia pero sin dejar de mirar con disimulo a la acompañante del líder.

-Es una lástima que no esté el líder pero me alegra de encontrarme con un digno representante- respondió con la misma cortesía, devolviendo la reverencia- ¿Es posible saber cuándo volverá tu señor?

-Está ocupado en los asuntos del concilio pero volverá una hora antes del amanecer- informo sin revelar muchos detalles. Menciono el concilio a propósito porque quería saber cómo reaccionaría Drew. Era más que sabido que su clan no tenía un representante- Son más que bienvenidos a esperarle.

La cara de Drew ni la de su acompañante vario al saber el paradero del que esperaban ver. No se mostro molestia ni recelo por un lugar al que ellos no podían acceder. De nuevo la duda surgió en la mente de Kenji al preguntarse cuáles serian los planes que este nuevo clan que surgió tan imprevisto desde las sombras. Con los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo sin mencionar la época en la que estaban, no le permitía creer que sus intenciones fuesen benignas.

-El plazo de su ausencia es el mayor del que dispongo para hablar con él- se lamento Drew, sonando extremadamente sincero en su pesar- Por desgracia también tengo una cita con los del clan Terra que me es imposible retrasar.

-Lamento no poder solucionarlo pero ese es el inconveniente cuando uno no tiene cita- no quiso sonar impertinente, solo intentan aligerar la situación. Podría haber sugerido que hablaran con el pero conocía bien tanto el carácter de su señor como su lugar en el clan.

-Sé que es mi culpa y deberé pagar con las consecuencias- le sonrió Drew como restando importancia- No obstante, creo que la solución perfecta es dejar a un representante. Y May estará feliz con tomar mi lugar.

Señalo a la joven que estaba parada a su lado y que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el momento de la conversación. May asintió tranquila y dio un paso hacia delante dándole a Kenji una cortes reverencia sin mirarlo a la cara. El chico tuvo la suerte de poder tener una excusa para mirarla mejor. Si alguno de los otros se dio cuenta, nada dijeron.

Drew le dijo algunas cosas al oído a May, la chica prestó atención y después asintió. Después avanzo hasta quedarse al lado de Kenji pero sin decir ninguna palabra en una actitud claramente sumisa. Interiormente su jefe estaba complacido por esa actitud. Nadie conocía el fuego interior de la castaña por lo que verla con esa actitud era altamente excitante.

-Ella se quedara a para poder discutir con el líder, seguro que no habrá problema en que se quede y mañana vuelva a nuestras dependencias- anuncio Drew revelando sus planes concebidos en menos de unos minutos- A pesar de que es uno de miembros más recientes, les podrá ser de mucha utilidad en todo lo que necesiten.

Kenji asintió, con una idea fija en su mente. Después de una despedida protocolar, el líder se retico escoltado por otros miembros que le enseñaron la salida. Kenji y May se quedaron solo, sin saber muy bien que esperar uno del otro. La castaña miraba a su alrededor, calibrando el lugar en el que se quedaría para cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

Kenji por el otro lado la miraba a ella. La magnitud de su presencia y la sensualidad innata que despedía de su cuerpo hacía imposible que se concentrara en otra cosa que no sean esas bellas curvas de las que era dueña. Muchos pensamientos pecaminosos llenaron su mente y fue el esfuerzo mas grande que hizo en su existencia el apartarlos.

-Por aquí, señorita. La llevare a sus aposentos- la llamo para que prestara atención a su persona. Cosa que no había hecho en ningún momento y que encontró altamente insultante- Podrá estar ahí cómoda, hasta que venga mi señor.

May solo le dirigió un simple cabeceo como un vulgar sirviente y la siguió sumisa y en silencio como en todo momento. Esto irrito aun mas a Kenji porque se sintió tratado como un mensajero, y no como el importante miembro que en verdad era. Aparte de su marcada sensualidad, May caminaba con un aire de realeza y movimientos enérgicos que desmentían su actitud dócil. Kenji miraba esto, y cada paso de ella se lo tomaba como un insulto.

¿Quién se creeia que era esa chica con aires de reina, perteneciente a uno de los escalones mas bajos de su clan, para no reconocer su existencia?

-Llegamos, este será tu habitación por esta noche- le dijo de la manera mas fría que encontró para incomodarla pero no lo logro- Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame.

La chica entro sin decirle nada ni obsequiarle una mirada a su acompañante. Llego hasta el centro y vio que la habitación era bastante parecida a la suya propia. Mismos muebles, cama con dosel y cortinas sobrias y gruesas. Solo que la habitación era bastante impersonal, le faltaban esos detalles que marcaban su personalidad.

Serviría para la noche. Repaso mentalmente su misión, hablar con el líder, darle algunos detalles, tranquilizar sus dudas y temores. Quizás comer algo, dormir y después partir sin falta a la primera hora de la noche. Seguro que le tocaban algunas misiones más como esta en los siguientes días, hasta poder adquirir una posición fuerte entre los clanes y una silla en el concilio. Se acerco al perchero y colgó su túnica ahí. Fue cuando sintió que unas manos le apretaban fuertemente los pechos.

-Tu jefe dijo que deberíamos atendernos en todo lo que necesitáramos- Kenji le hablaba mientras seguía manoseando su cuerpo y refregando su erección contra ella- En este momento, tengo gran necesidad de ti ¿Qué me dices?

May seguía en silencio.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡No eres nadie para ignorarme!- le grito, mientras seguía tocando lascivamente el cuerpo de la castaña- ¡Tal vez cuando grites mientras te violo, reconocerás tu lugar!

-Mis órdenes fueron atender al líder, no a un mugroso como ti- le respondió llena de desdén, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago y mandarlo hacia delante con un giro de su brazo- ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Kenji giro en el aire mientras caía y aterrizo limpiamente en el suelo. May lo miraba muy divertida con una mueca burlona que dejaba ver sus colmillos y sus ojos violetas. Por su belleza y porte parecía una reina.

-¡Te matare!- grito con odio Kenji, no aguantando la burla de esos ojos.

Dirigió sus puños, encendidos con llamas hacia ella. Pero solo se limito a esquivarlos, sin siquiera hacer un ademan de preocupación. Con cada golpe esquivado o desviado, la ira de Kenji aumentaba a igual que las llamas de sus manos. En momento May bostezo y con un movimiento de manos, unas cadenas de sombras surgieron de la nada y lo apresaron.

-No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo- le dijo al chico que estaba apresado en el suelo por sus muñecas y tobillos- No importa cuánto jales, no se soltaran.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡El idiota de Drew dijo que eras nueva!- le seguía gritando, porque lo que la chica le decía era cierto- ¡No debes tener este poder! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

-¿Intentas violarme y debo dejarte ir sin un castigo? Eso sí que es divertido- le respondió sentándose en la cama- Drew tenía razón, soy la única del clan que no cumplió todavía los mil años de vida, por eso soy la más nueva pero eso no me hace ser la mas débil.

-¡Pagaras por esto! ¡Mi señor te matara!- seguía gritando, no siendo participe de la información que May le estaba dando. Cada vez estaba más furioso, porque la joven en vez de verlo, miraba sus uñas.

-El que pagara serás tú y tu clan- le dijo tranquilamente sin alzar la voz ni mirarlo. Sus uñas eran miles de veces más interesantes- Tu clan agravio el mio directamente. Vinimos de buena fe y tus atacas. Eso según la ley del concilio puede desembocar en una guerra.

Kenji enmudeció rápidamente.

-Tu clan fue el que más insulto nuestro honor pero al final la basura resultaron ser ustedes- siguió hablando May sacando un espejo de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido- A tu líder no le quedara otra opción que apoyarnos para que la deuda sea saldada.

-¡Mientes! ¡Esto fue toda una trampa! ¡Tú tienes la culpa, tú me hiciste algo!

-Esas son tus leyes, no las mías. Mi señor Drew- dijo May a la imagen del chico que apareció en el espejo para después contarle todo lo que paso, acompañado de los gritos de Kenji- Espero sus nuevas órdenes.

-Quédate hasta la vuelta del líder y cuéntale lo que paso- le dijo Drew, mirándola atentamente para ver que sentía la chica- Luego vuelve y espérame en tu cuarto, como ya sabes que me gusta.

-Si mi amo- respondió con voz neutra y abandonando la habitación y a Kenji. Solo afuera se permitió mostrar todo el odio que contenía dentro de ella- Algún día tendré mi venganza, maldito Drew.

-_Ese día está muy cerca_- siseo una nueva voz, proveniente del espejo.

Allí se reflejaba una la silueta de alguien, vestido con capucha de color negro noche, el resto era solo oscuridad.

-Espero que tenga razón, mi señora Tamashi.


End file.
